rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Helbrect
' Sir Siegfried Helbrect '''is a 25 year old Saradominist Temple Knight who can be found wandering the land of Asgarnia looking for threats to it's citizens and it's safety. Although he spends most of his time in Asgarnia he has travelled to other lands on his own free time, from the Kharidian Desert to Feldip Foothills, he is also granted access to the Lodestone Network which he uses to assist in his duties as a temple knight. In game he is simply known as the account 'Helbrect.' Biography Siegfried Helbrect was born in Burthorpe to an exiled paladin from Ardougne hoping to be accepted into the White Knights and a mountain tribeswoman who left her nomadic tribe in search of a stable life. They decided to travel to Asgarnia together and eventually fell in love and were married in a Saradominist church. Unfortunately their dreams of an idyllic life together were crushed when the father was denied acceptance into the White Knights. This was due to his tainted honour and intimate relationship, and he had to settle for joining the Burthorpe Imperial Guard to support his wife and soon-to-be child. Because of their limited income, the only land they could afford for their farm was land close to the Trollweiss Mountain, a dangerous place to live. Childhood Growing up was hard for the young Siegfried, his earliest childhood memories are of constantly helping his mother run the farm. It was tough work but the reward was worth it, his family never went hungry, although they rarely made much money from the farm. Still, living near the troll mountain put his entire family on edge, his father was constantly worried that his family would be murdered while he was on patrol, his mother was constantly on the lookout and told young Siegfried to stay inside when he wasn't helping tend to crops. Siegfried suffered nightmares from the fears his mother put in his mind and the stress of living in such a dangerous area. Adolescence As soon as he old enough, Siegfried was trained under his father. His father taught him to fight with both sword and shield, and how to use a two handed sword. In case of trolls or wildlife attacking the farm, young Siegfried was given an iron short sword and a wooden shield. In case of a full on troll invastion he was taught how to lead men into combat, how to give and receive orders and how to think tactically. When he was not being trained physically it was mentally, to ensure that he may have a better life than his parents, Siegfried was taught to read, write, and basic mathematics. This was payed for by the wage his father now made in his promotion to sergeant in the Imperial Guard. Early Adult Life During his early adulthood Siegfried was in an apprenticeship to a blacksmith in Burthorpe. He was sent to gather and smelt the ores, mainly iron and bronze but sometimes steel, and when the time for the actual smithing was to begin he made plenty of nails and arrowheads as practice. He would then help transport the goods to the market and sell them. Later he was allowed to take orders and craft simple arms and armour. All of these labours had given Siegfried a very large, muscular body, probably aided by his barbarian heritage. Because of the extra coin it provided, Siegfried signed up to in the reserves of Imperial Guard forces, on weekends he would train for combat, this further honed his combat skills. For once, Siegfried's family wasn't stuggling to make ends meet, however, that was about to change. When he was 20 years old, the skirmishes with the trolls finally broke out into a full scale invasion, trolls poured forth from the mountain and laid siege to Burthorpe. Siegfried was at the smithy at this time and was one of the men drafted into defending the town. Clad in simple iron plate from the smithy and armed with a longsword and kiteshield from the armoury Siegfried fought valiantly against the troll hordes, going as far as to lead his comrades in arms when their leader was killed. To ensure that the trolls would not receive further reinforcements from the mountain they would need to set up an ambush, Siegfried volunteered to lead a small force of men into the mountains to scout out the mountains for ambush points. Unfortunately, while noting points of interest, climbing spots, and kill-zones, they came across a small group of trolls presumably scouting for another way off the mountain to flank the human forces, and a battle ensued. During the battle a large troll manage to shatter Siegfried's sword, scattering some shards into his face, Siegfried responded by picking up the largest rock he could hold in one hand and crushing the troll's skull with it. However, Siegfried bears a vertical scar along the left edge of his left eyebrow, a slightly curved horizontal one above his right eyebrow, a slight scar on the nose, and a scar on his right cheek going down to his jaw. Despite his wound's, Siegfried's efforts had helped emmensly in routing the troll invasion, after word reached the white knights of his valour and efforts he was offered a knighthood which he gladly accepted, earning the thing his father had strove for all those years ago. However his joy was short-lived as he discovered that his father had been killed early into the troll's invasion, and when he tried to find his mother he learned that the refugee group she was travelling with was ambushed by the Kinshra and she was taken captive. Siegfried was inconsolable for days, his waking moments were filled with sorrow and failure, his nights were filled with nightmares of the pain and suffering his mother and father must have felt. Siegfried's loss drove him further into Saradominism, particularly the parts preaching defence of one's self and friends. He took to his knighthood with this in mind, he would defend those too weak to defend themselves, so they would not feel the loss he had. However, he also inherited his father's bastard sword and shield from the days when he was a paladin. The sword and made of mithril and coated in a layer of silver, it is enchanted to remain in it's best condition and the silver makes it effective against many dark creatures of the world, the shield is made of silverthril and is decorated with a saradomin heraldry painted onto it. Since he already had military training, Siegfried was simply given more advanced techniques on swordplay and use of a shield, and how to move effectively in full armour, he was also shown the finer points of command and tactics. However, because he skipped the majority of the squire duties he was somewhat resented by the knights he was working with, he understood this however, and tried to earn the respect of his peers. For a year and a half he was involved in many skirmishes and campaigns against the Kinshra and other threats to Asgarnia, slaying those responsible for his sorrows helped ease his burden. However, his fellow knights were growing increasingly annoyed with his tactics, which were deemed unsporting. Other organizations were interested in him however, and under mysterious circumstances he found himself under the banner of the Temple Knights. 'The Battle of Lumbridge' When Siegfried heard that his god was locked in battle with his rival he rushed to his god's aid. For the duration of the battle Siegfried was participating in skirmishes against the enemy. However, during one fateful battle he faced one of the demonic champions of Zamorak. While Siegfried put up a good fight against the beast, inflicting many a wound, the creature's magical prowess and brute strength overwhelmed him. Were it not for the timely intervention of a eagle-eyed demon hunter and his crossbow, Siegfried would have certainly died. Siegfried had to spend the rest of the battle at the camp, having his wounds tended to, when his comrades in the Temple Knights heard of his state and his bravery in the face of almost certain death they decided to commision from the artisans of Falador a set of plate constructed from tempered white steel and adorned with Saradominst symbols. It would serve as a reward for his bravery and honour and as a replacement for his ruined armour. Due to being at the camp when it happened, Siegfried was able to see his god stand triumphant against his rival, although he escaped. Afterwards Siegfried was awarded with his new armour from his friends in the Temple Knights. All in all, he considered it a good day. 'The Knight and the Squire' After his wounds had healed, Siegfried decided to start hunting the routed Kinshra who were falling back to their hideouts in Asgarnia. During this time he stumbled across an elite Kinshra knight and after a pitched battle, slew him and took his helm as a trophy. He decided that the White Knights would want to know that they had one less elite black knight to deal with so he decided to drop by the castle and inform them. Arriving in the courtyard he asked a young squire, Riley Radic Raneri, for the location of a knight who would want to know of an elite Kinshra knight's death. This then led into a conversation on the subject of knighthood which eventually led to Siegfried making an inquiry about Riley's skill at arms. After using his ties to the White Knights to commision a suit of mail and a shield for Riley they started to spar . They then practiced for a while, with Siegfried giving tips on combat along the way, until Riley had to go to bed. Siegfried hopes to meet the young squire again and mentor him some more. 'The Battle of Falador and Rumours' When fighting between the forces of Bandos and Armadyl broke out Siegfried decided to support the Armadyleans in hopes of bringing an end to the conflict soon before the Bandosians could do any major damage. He travelled with the caravans as a guard and along the way he inquired on the whereabouts of the demonic creature that nearly took his life at the Battle of Lumbridge. It turns out this creature was an experiment devised by an insane Zamorakian mage, a merging of a human and a demon clad in black armour and robes to serve as a champion of Zamorak's forces. While they inevitably lost the battle, the champion escaped the slaughter and went into hiding somewhere in southern Asgarnia. Siegfried decided that when his duty was done with the Armadyleans he would continue to seek out this creature and end it's wretched life. While travelling with the caravan he made some friends amongst the Armadyleans. Although they managed to avoid the larger battles they still ran into the occasional ambush and skirmishers. Still, it was nothing they couldn't handle. On the final days of the conflict they were travelling along searching for divine energy near the Bandosian camp, a daring move the caravan leader hoped would pay off. It didn't. They were spotted and were losing the fight when suddenly they heard a deafening blast and a blinding light hit the tower in front of them, causing their foes to flee. They saw Bandos' body crumble and his severed head lie where his tower once stood. Soon after, Armadyl swooped in to declare victory. Since that day, Siegfried has felt a strange change in himself, he has become more energized and healthy and figures it may have something to do with the exposure he's had to divine energy. He's unsure if this is a good thing, or something bad. 'Vengeance''' After stocking up on supplies, Siegfried headed to southern Asgarnia to hunt the abomination. He was directed to an inn in Port Sarim where a sailor was telling tales of a strange beast he saw stalking the coastlines near Rimmington. After inquiring about the creature with the sailor he decided that the description was close enough to warrant more investigation. He set off to Rimmington and started asking the locals if they had seen the creature the sailor described, he was about to give up when a hunter returned screaming about a demon he had saw near a cave. Calming the huntsman down Siegfried began to ask him to describe the creature, having it match his quarry precisely. With this knowledge in mind Siegfried contacted his superiors on his comm-orb, who gave him permission to kill the beast, and asked him to contact the closest knight in the area, Kelly Beckett. After Rendevousing with Beckett in Rimmington, Siegfried led her to where the hunter claimed to have seen the demon. Sure enough there was a cave. After preparing their light sources they ventured into the dark caverns, there they heard a strange chanting of two voices, one human the other alien to them. After slowly making their way to the end of the cavern they saw their prey. It's robes had become rags, it's armour was now merely scrap cobbled together to form a semblence of the platemail it used to be, it's hair was ragged and matted, it's body was wirey, it's eyes burned like hellfire and it's claws were like knives. It had been expecting Siegfried for some time and after taunting the two knights it's sprang forth to attack them. Shortly after the fight began the creature had shrugged off the attacks of the two knights and it had tore off Siegfried's shield and shattered his father's sword and pinned him to a wall by his neck. Kelly then distracted the demon by slashing it across the back. Clutching the remains of his sword Siegfried plunged the blade into the distracted demon's neck. It chocked, spat and cursed the two knights before Kelly finished it off with her scimitar. Siegfried was dismayed at the damage his father's sword and shield had taken, and after parting ways with Kelly he inquired at the artisan's guild about how to get them fixed, as their damage was beyond his skill to repair. They told him that his sword and shield were of imcando make and that he would need to seek one out to get them repaired. Siegfried thanked the dwarves for the advice and headed out to Varrock, hoping that one of the many passers-by would know where he could find one, and possibly do some research on them. Back In Action Although Siegfried's efforts in Varrock turned up nothing but dead ends, his contacts within the Temple Knights informed him of a imcando smith in their service and that this smith resided in another base in Misthalin. After being escorted to the base blindfolded he met with the dwarf who told him about the enchantments on his sword and shield. The shield was made of silverthril and was crafted to dampen the effects of spells, dragon fire included, the sword was of the same metal as the shield and was crafted to be effective against evil beings, essentially the more evil deeds the foe had done, the more effective the blade would be upon them, excluding powerful vyres who could simply dodge the attacks. The dwarf gave Siegfried a two handed white sword and told him to visit the Rising Sun in a month's time. Siegfried was then escorted out of the base, blindfolded. After a month of waiting and making due with the replacement the dwarf had made for him, Siegfried visited the rising sun. There one of the barmaids informed him that there was a package left there adressed to him. Inside he found his shield had been reforged and reinforced with runite metal styled as wings forged onto the shield, there was also a Saradomin star in the centre. The sword had been reforged with runite mixed in to strengthen the blade itself and it's enchantment had been strengthened, the actual design of the blade was merely a refinement upon the old, with a star of Saradomin added to the hilt. Upon the length of the blade on both sides were dwarven runes that when translated mean, "Light shines it's brightest in the darkness". It also came with a note telling Siegfried that he owed the dwarf, big time. Regardless, Siegfried could now continue to operate within Asgarnia, and stronger than he ever had been. Physical Appearance Facial Appearance Siegfried has strong facial features, most likely from his mountain tribe heritage. He has a straight pointed nose, a wide jawline, and a rounded chin with no visible cleft. His ears are rounded, and have detached earlobes. He has piercing, ice blue eyes. He bears a scar on his left eyebrow that goes from the corner down to just past the cheekbone, a curved one above his right eyebrow with the curve going to the right, a small angled one on his nose bridge with the high portion being the right, and one running down from his right cheek to his jaw at an angle. He received these scars when a troll broke his sword during a battle in his early adult life. His hair is blonde and kept at a shorter length to not get in his face and to allow him to wear a helmet without issue. This was a tough decision to make, as his mother had taught him to braid his hair in the style of her old tribe. He also sports a goatee and sometimes stubble on his cheeks if he has not had time to shave in a while. Bodily Appearance Due to his heritage, Siegfried stands at 6'3 and has a large, burly build. While his muscles aren't toned and sculpted he is a very strong individual, able to fight foes that would overpower most humans. His skin is fair, but not an unhealthy pallor. He is usually clad in a suit of custom plate mail made of tempered white steel, a gift commissioned for him by his friends in the Temple Knights as a reward for his actions during the battle of Lumbridge. Personality Even among his friends, Sigfried is rather reserved. He doesn't open up to people easily and isn't very talkative. This is due to his isolated upbringing and mild social anxiety. He loathes social situations since he fears embarrassment and the judgement of others because he fears being found wanting. Because of this, he prefers to work in small groups with members he's familiar with. Despite, or perhaps, because of these fears, he is somewhat skilled at leading small groups. He also possesses a strong sense of duty and honour, instilled by his father, while also being short tempered, possibly inherited from his mother. He hates to see the guilty go unpunished and acts of injustice committed. He's also prone to acts of violence and anger when someone insults his order, religion, family, or voices support for Zamorakian and Bandosian beliefs and organizations. He despises trolls and Kinshra with a passion for the suffering they've inflicted upon him. Abilities Siegfried possesses strength greater than the average human and the tactical training and fighting style of a knight. He is able to give and recieve commands, but is capable on his own. He is skilled in the use of both one handed and two handed weapons, be they simple or martial and is an expert with a shield, however, he has absolutely no idea how to use more exotic weapons such as hand-cannons or katanas. Any magical knowledge he has is limited to theory and how to operate enchanted items. He also owns his father's sword and shield, two well crafted pieces of equipment that Siegfried is experienced in using and have been strengthened by the smithing prowess of an Imcando dwarf. He also has basic survival skills from his upbringing, as well as experience with mining and smithing due to his apprenticeship, allowing him to maintain his arms and armour. As a Temple Knight in Saradomin's service he is able to make use of holy power to augment his strength and skill. He also knows how to operate Temple Knight equipment. Trivia *Siegfried's favourite colour is navy blue.. *His favourite food and drink is meat pie and Asgarnian ale respectively. *Siegfried is the name of a hero of Germanic legend, Siegfried is a primary character in "Nibelungenlied" which is also based on the adventures of the Norse hero, Sigurd, which ties into Siegfried Helbrect's heritage. Gallery Helbrect in Combat.png|Original Sword and Shield Close up of Face.png|Old Facial Appearance New Helbrect In Armour.png|Ready for Battle Casual Attire.png|Casual/Work Attire Out of Combat.png|Out of Combat BoL Aftermath.png|Surveying the Aftermath of the Battle of Lumbridge Category:Humans Category:Saradominist Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Temple Knights